Si La Ves
by Charlotte'Madden79
Summary: Soy Sasuke Uchiha,quiero pedirte un favor…    Busco a una chica, de pelo color rosa ojos verdes…     Yo solo la mande lejos...    Es una larga Historia...    ¿Tienes tiempo?     ¿Como hacer que la persona que amas te    ...odie?     Èl tiene la respuesta
1. Chapter 1

No Se Quienes Somos

**SI LA VEZ**

_¿Que tal?_

_Perdona mi falta de cortesía pero no estoy de humores…_

_ Mi Nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, necesito pedirte un favor…_

_Busco a una chica de pelo color rosa y de ojos verdes…_

_Con un cuerpo proporcionado…_

_Necesito encontrarla…_

_Ella… simplemente desapareció…_

_ Claro no me sorprende_

_Como no lo iba a hacer si yo…_

_Yo la deje sola, cuando más me necesitaba…_

_La conocí en un club…_

_Es una larga historia _

_¿Tienes tiempo?_

La vi hablando por teléfono, de seguro tiene novio, si claro, lo puedo ver a kilómetros por el semblante de su rostro y al parecer no esta feliz además de que una chica como ella debe tener miles de pretendientes y obviamente un novio, al parecer no les va bien, ella esta sola, pero a pesar de su situación sentimental no deja de llevarse mi interés con ella.

Me ha pasado antes, me fijo en chicas que están solas tomando un whisky relajadamente y observando a la nada mientras yo estoy aburrido sentado en una esquina viendo como mi actual "novia" se pasea con los demás chicos, pero no me importa, si se lo hizo a su novio en turno como no me lo va a hacer a mi. Esa chica engaño a su novio conmigo, y de seguro yo también soy otro imbecil al que le jugara a la doble, pero repito no me importa, de chicas como esa no me sorprendo para nada, creo que no tiene ningún valor para mí, más bien sé que no tiene ningún valor para mí.

Bueno eso no es todo, mientras karin es tocada por miles de sujetos desconocidos, yo también tengo mis aventuras, a la chicas que veo solas simplemente me acerco les ofrezco un trago charlo con ellas, les insinúo mis intenciones y nos vamos a dormir, creo que saben a que me refiero, luego de terminar, lo único que tengo para decirles _"es solo sexo" _¿les parezco cruel? Pues a mi no, soy hombre tengo necesidades. No estoy hecho para una sola mujer, odio que me manden, que me celen, estar atado no me parece una aventura, me parece un asco.

En fin, aquí estoy de nuevo en la misma posición de todos los viernes, sentado en una esquina, mi novia se divierte, y otra chica frente a mí, la misma rutina de siempre, esto suele ser aburrido si la chica resulta no ser muy atractiva.

Pero esta no, es muy atractiva, pelo rosa, ojos verdes, piernas torneadas, cuerpo como el de una Barbie. Perfecta. Si esa es la palabra correcta. Perfecta. Después de terminar su whisky pide un tequila fuerte, esa es su reacción después de la llamada telefónica que recibió.

_Curioso_.

De nuevo, termino su tequila y pido el segundo, creo que no se ha dado cuenta de quien soy, debe ser nueva, jamás la he visto por aquí.

Solo por eso le perdonaré no haberme notado.

_Hmp._

Y comenzamos de nuevo, el tercer tequila a la cuenta, y allí esta, pero esta vez con una lágrima en su mejilla, pobre debe sufrir mucho por el imbecil de su novio, de seguro es un estupido que no se da cuenta de lo que tiene, yo que daría por una chica así, tan pura e inocente, pero no, a mi me toco la desgracia de una con planta de prostituta, pero debo decir que muy buena en la cama, bueno así es la vida.

_Nadie dijo que sería justa._

Se que no esta soltera, solo me falta averiguar su nombre, eso es lo más importante, el resto esta demás, no me importa saber la dirección me es insignificante, además yo solo me quiero divertir, y nunca más vuelvo a saber de ellas y ni me interesa, ¿tengo hijos? No claro que no, siempre me cuido, no quiero salir con un regalito y pasar toda mi juventud atado a una mandona, y está se ve de un carácter fuerte, pero sin embargo le tengo unas ganas, si que es un bello ejemplar desperdiciado…

_No se quienes somos_

La música comenzó a sonar de nuevo en el fondo, ha notado que estoy aquí, y solo se sonroja, que chiquilla esta, esperen! Se esta levantando, y parece que… no, por un segundo pensé que vendría hacia mí, pero no, se levantó y va a bailar, genial, que imbecil me siento, logró engañarme; pero joder si que me gusta.

_Puedo sentirlo._

Se mueve, y ahora un sujeto baila con ella, que estupido se cree la gran cosa solo por estar con ella, ¿que? ¿Yo molesto? No para nada ni siquiera es nada mío para reclamar.

Ella no sabe quien soy yo, yo no se quien es ella, ya somos dos.

Quizá es la manera en la que se mueve, que me trae soñando como un idiota.

_¿Pero que?_

Ese tipo que se cree para estarla tocando, y ella encima se deja, acaso no sabe que hay algo llamado dignidad, ese sujeto me las pagará.

Tranquilo, Sasuke tranquilo.

_¿Y ahora que...?_ Maldito la esta tocando a la fuerza, eso no lo permitiré.

Pero al parecer se me adelantaron, ella sola se aseguró de espantarlo, si que es una chiquilla con carácter, así me gustan, ahora si necesito apresurarme antes que la noche termine…

_No se a donde vamos._

_**No te detengas—**_Que linda, me encanta que me lo pida.

Continúe con mi trabajo, pero me harté y quería algo más, así que comencé a quitarle el saco, se notaba que tenía calor. _**Espera, esto es un baño. —**_si, no era muy buena idea pero ella se me abalanzó y yo como un gran empresario se aprovechar una oportunidad cuando la tengo presente, no me gusta dejarlas ir. _**Hmp**_- fue lo único que dije, cerré la puerta detrás de mí y puse el seguro, ahora sí, nadie me distraería de mi trabajo.-_**no, no te conozco-**_ que reacción inmediata, justo lo dice cuando comencé a desabrochar su blusa formal, era blanca y de manga larga, de cualquier manera no se porque gasto tiempo explicando como vestía si pronto ya no necesitará esa ropa, en fin no le hice caso alguno y la deje solo en brasier. _**Podemos arreglar eso, me llamo Sasuke.-**_dije para poder seguir sin ningún remordimiento, ella no hizo nada solo se quedo pensando quizá en mi nombre, lo sé soy encantador y mi nombre también ¿que puedo decir? Me declaro culpable de volverlas locas, en fin luego de concentrarme en su cuello, baje hacia sus senos.

Sería una noche Larga...


	2. Chapter 2

**De alguna manera frustrado**

**·**

**·**

**·**

¿Cómo describirlos?

Eran redondos, con mucho volumen, estaban adornados con un sostén de encaje, muy sensual si me permiten, eran blancos y… bueno ¿Que más puedo decir? Creo que me tardaría más si describiera lo que estos me provocaban. Las sensaciones que sentía recorrer mi cuerpo y principalmente en mi hombría.

Bueno como decía me dirigí a sus pechos comencé a acariciarlos sobre su sostén, jugando con ellos subiéndolos y bajándolos, sentía una energía inexplicable en mi ser,

Ella solo se sonrojo, y veía como jugaba con ellos, sin esperármelo, ella misma se desabrochó el agarrador del sostén, dejándolo flojo solo para que yo, en un ágil movimiento me deshiciera de este.

Pero no lo hice, lo dejaría para más tarde, quería seguir explorándola.

Tome una de sus manos, las que estaban sobre la mesa del lavamanos de mármol, era un baño muy cómodo y con bastante espacio, luego de tomar su mano la pase por mis pectorales; para que ella sintiera mis bien marcados músculos, de los cuales me sentía muy orgulloso, seguí avanzando hasta colocar su mano sobre mi entre pierna, ella me seguía fijamente a cada movimiento que hacía pero cuando llegue a esa lugar me vio con deseo, vi fuego en sus ojos, una lujuria que jamás había visto antes, su respiración se agito en un ritmo erótico, que me insito a mí también.

Al ver su rostro, solté de un arrebato su muñeca para posar mis manos alrededor de su cuello y acercarla a mí estando cerca me apodere de sus labios y comenzó el juego, estaba excitado y necesitaba sacar esta lujuria de mi cuerpo, pero… ella me detuvo

**No, no, no por favor detente, no puedo hacer esto, yo tengo novio.—**quería hacerme sufrir y lo estaba consiguiendo, quizá si hubiera sido tan precavido como ella en ese entonces, tal vez debí darme cuenta de lo que me ofrecería, yo no estaría así, quizá hasta tendría una familia con ella pero soy demasiado estúpido.

**Vamos, que se no te hace feliz, no te conozco pero estoy seguro que ni siquiera te valora, porque no terminas con él y te diviertes un poco ¿Qué tal?**—dije con decisión no podía dejar que se me fuera de las manos, era perfecta, que digo, es perfecta.

**No.** **lo siento mucho pero no puedo hacerlo, por favor entiéndeme, soy profesional, y esto es totalmente degradante. No puedo por favor.—**y así se escapó de mí esa noche que yo creía seria de pasión paso a ser una noche totalmente terrible, la chica se comenzó a vestir, ni siquiera volteó a verme, lo hizo todo muy callada ignorando mi presencia, sin duda era hermosa pura ningún idiota como yo podría cuidar a alguien así. Eso no me importaba esa noche solamente la quería en mi cama la quería a mi lado esa noche. Así como ahora, con la diferencia que en ese entonces todo sería pasajero y nunca me llegue a imaginar que esa chica fuera a representar algo más para mi existencia.

_Aún no me imaginaba los sentimientos que despertaría en mí…_

_Aún no esperaba lo que ella sentiría por mí…_

_Aún no sabía el valor de una mujer como esa…_

_Aún… aún… _

_…No sabía que estaba enamorado_

Luego de irme, no sabía que hacer con lo que ya había empezado con ella, así que de inmediato saqué a Karin de la multitud y maneje rápidamente hacia mi casa, Karin no me dijo nada durante el viaje, me sorprendió verla tan callada, pero al llegar deje el auto para que el valet se lo llevara saque a Karin de este y la lleve a la habitación de la muñeca y ahí la hice mía.

A la mañana siguiente amanecí y Karin estaba a mi lado, pero, tenía algo raro, sentía algo un no se que, que recorría mi cuerpo pero no fue por mucho tiempo porque senti como Karin se empezaba a despertar, sin duda Karin ya no era la misma en la cama era distante y ya no nos tocábamos como antes, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que tenía que cambiar de aires y se vino a mi mente la chica que me había rechazado la noche anterior, si, ella era candidata a la próxima amante del Uchiha, me sentía frustrado porque las mujeres me sentían fácil de calentar, eso si que era denigrante, era todo un facilote, ¿así se sienten las chicas cuando las creen fáciles?

**Sasuke, necesito hablar contigo—**la voz de Karin me saco de mis pensamientos**—creo que necesitamos tomarnos un tiempo.**

**Creo que tienes razón Karin, debemos separarnos.** —contesté con un tono serio en mi voz.

**Si, tomémonos un tiempo para… para…. salir con otras personas**—se quedó callada un momento esperando mi respuesta, pero no quería responderle no tenía ganas, luego de esperar mi respuesta y que esta no llegara se levanto y se fue al baño.—**me iré a bañar—**fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de entrarse de lleno al cuarto de baño.

**Hmp.** –Fue lo ultimo que dije antes de levantarme y tomar mi bata e ir a la regadera del baño de visitas, no me gustaría compartir el baño con Karin como muchas veces había sucedido.


	3. Chapter 3

Una nueva y perfecta Oportunidad

…

-**Hmp.** –Fue lo ultimo que dije antes de levantarme y tomar mi bata e ir a la regadera del baño de visitas, no me gustaría compartir el baño con Karin como muchas veces había sucedido.

Luego de bañarme y cambiarme, fui a mi habitación a revisar mi celular, al entrar me di cuenta que Karin ya no estaba, lo cual me alivio lo suficiente, ya que no quería tener un acercamiento con ella…

Revise mi teléfono y nada, ni siquiera Naruto que siempre suele llamarme a esta hora o siempre que sea muy temprano o inoportuno.

Es sábado y como es mi rutina salí a correr y al regresar no encontré a Karin en ningún lugar, no me extraño era obvio que saldría a divertirse por ahí, y no me importa mucho que se diga.

A mi mente vino de repente la imagen de esa chica que me dejo ahí botado, no debo pensar en ella, es lo único que debo hacer no pensar en ella…

Era otra chica, no era la gran cosa, bueno en ese momento para mi no era la gran cosa, pero fácilmente fui muy estupido.

Tan pronto se hizo de noche y me quede a ver una película en mi acogedora casa, vivía solo, bueno a partir de ahora así sería ya que Karin se había marchado y espero no regrese más, me deja echo polvo cuando toma el control.

**-Ey, Sasuke ¿Qué vas a hacer el fin de semana?** –eh ahí mi querido hermano.

**-No te interesa Itachi, muévete.**

**-Uuu pobre de mi hermano, siempre echando a perder lo que toca**—bueno si, tenía razón, pero en ese momento ni yo sabía porque estaba así, desde que vi a la pelirosa no he dejado de pensar en ella y en la valiosa oportunidad que se perdió.

**-Muévete Itachi.**

**-Oblígame Sa-su-ke—**

**-Que infantil eres no tengo tiempo de esto idiota—**

**-Bueno, bueno entremos ya porque si no tu papi se enoja sasukito.**

**-Alejate gay, ve a ver quien te complace—**

Después de eso tuvimos una "divertida" pelea y terminamos separándonos gracias a mi padre.

Durante un tiempo no supe nada de ella, no era que me interesara ni mucho menos que sentía algo por ella, pero de alguna manera no me gusto nada lo que hizo tsk tsk, eso esta mal. Bueno después de esos 5 meses no tuve más problemas en mi trabajo, ni con mi hermano y mucho menos con las chicas, se podía decir que pase una muy buena temporada y creí que olvidaría a aquella chica que conocí

Pero debo admitir que en ese tiempo tuve muy buenas acompañantes que me hacían olvidar a esa estúpida que me rechazó, una de ellas se llamaba Hinata, sumamente hermosa y tímida, no fue un gran problema llevarla a la cama, tímida pero era una chica fácil, otra de ellas fue una chica un poco menor que yo quizás unos 5 años menos, sé que era un niña, pero de inocente no tenía absolutamente nada. Sinceramente no recuerdo su nombre, ni como era exactamente solo sé que parecía muy experimentada. Y fueron miles más con las que estuve pero ninguna era virgen, de cierta manera me sentía poco especial ya que era uno de tantos. No me extrañaría si algún día despertara y me diagnosticaran sida, he sido muy descuidado.

Pero mi suerte acabó muy rápido, en menos de medio año ya me la había vuelto a topar, lo extraño era que mientras yo entraba a la empresa Uchiha, ella salía muy feliz, tomada de la mano con un castaño, no sé pero eso me molesto, el tipo estaba del asco ¿y por él me había rechazado? ¿Acaso tiene un problema mental? No sé qué hacía ahí pero tendría que averiguarlo, lo averiguaría como sea y pasando sobre quien sea.

Entre de inmediato a la empresa, en el lobby se encontraba un mesa en forma de media luna en medio donde se encontraba mi hermosa asistente, que pronto seria mía, me acerqué a ella y le pregunte quien era la pelirosa que acababa de salir de la empresa.

-**Es la nueva socia de su padre señor Sasuke—**

**-No es necesario que me digas señor, solo dime Sasuke—**como siempre coquetee un poco pero— **¡ ¿Qué? ! ¡ ¿socia de mi padre? **

**-S-si, S-Sasuke**—se atemorizó un poco por mi cof cof forma de comportarme, pero era imposible, ¿alguien tan joven podía tener ya su propia empresa?

**-Lo siento mucho, es solo que me sorprendió que alguien tan pequeña tenga su propia empresa—**

**-Oh no señor, ella no tiene su propia empresa, la va a tener y ha venido a pedir la ayuda de su padre—**

_**-Así que la ayuda de mi padre…**_ —pensé. Esto podría ser una hermosa oportunidad.

Me fui a mi oficina con una cínica sonrisa, sin duda me divertiría mucho y empezaría a partir de ahora, llamé a Ino, otra de mis hermosas secretarias y le pedí que me consiguiera el teléfono de la pelirosa. Después cuando lo tuve en mis manos no dude ni dos veces en marcar. Cuando comenzó a llamar me puse un poco nervioso pero me incorporé en cuanto me contestaron

-¿**Alo? Señor Uchiha se le ofrecía algo?** –Sin duda conocía o más bien tenía registrado el teléfono de la empresa en su teléfono

**-Si, a ti**—Dije de lo más provocador.

**-¿Perdone?** –se oía incrédula, nerviosa y confundida, haha sin duda me divertiría con ella.

-**Parece que no me recuerdas, te refrescaré la memoria, había una chica en el famoso TENDER BAR, tomando un tequila fuerte, bueno de hecho debería decir tres tequilas fuertes, y una lagrima recorriendo su bello rostro fue allí cuando un lindo chico se acercó a ella y luego la acompaño al baño.** –se quedó callada y como dicen el silencio sede. –**Hmp.**

-**Disculpe número equivocado**—intento escapar pero no podía dejarlo así.

**-Es un particular cabello rosa**—fue lo último que dije antes de colgar, de seguro ahora se quedo asustada, y más aún viniendo de la empresa que abriría sus puertas al futuro…


End file.
